


Fetch a Pail of Water

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bechdel Pass, Community: femslash_minis, Female Antagonist, Female Protagonist, Hypnotism, Mesmerism, Mind Controll, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Femslash, Season/Series 02, Singing, Sunnydale, Thrall - Freeform, Vampires, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny Calendar exited her shower to the sound of a woman singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch a Pail of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillianmorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lillianmorgan).



> **Timeline/Spoilers:** Set between "Innocence" and "Passion." Spoilers for "Innocence."

_“Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after.”_

Jenny Calendar exited her shower to the sound of a women singing.

_“Then up Jack got and home did trot, as fast as he could caper; Dame Gill did the job to plaster his nob with vinegar and brown paper.”_

The voice was soft and lilting, and she could detect a clear British accent to its cadences.

_“Then Jill came in and she did grin to see Jack’s paper plaster. Her mother whipped her across her knee for laughing at Jack’s disaster.”_

Jenny wrapped a towel around her, and stepped out of her bathroom to investigate. Following the sound of the voice, she saw the dark-haired woman standing on the fire escape outside her living room window.

“Oh, god,” she said to herself. “This is just what I need right now.” A vampire, and not just any vampire; Jenny clearly recognized her from one of the pictures in Rupert’s books. Which was a pretty clear sign of trouble. That meant this vampire had a name, and a history, and a record of not being killed.

And of killing.

_It can’t come in,_ Jenny reminded herself silently. _It can only come in if I invite it._ Which she was _not_ going to do.

“You think you are so smart with your ones and zeroes,” Drusilla said, pressing herself against the glass of Jenny’s window. “But plastic and metal and science can’t hold a world. They try, but it busts out, breaks the bonds.” She pulled back her elbow and thrust it against the window. The glass shattered even as Drusilla was thrown back by the invisible barrier. “It is the old rules which still run the world, Janna of Calderash.”

Jenny said nothing as the syllables of her Romani name washed over her, spoken by this creature of the night, spawned by the very beast whom Jenny had been sent to Sunnydale to watch over. A task at which she had failed spectacularly.

“What do you want?” she asked the vampire.

“What do I want?” asked Drusilla, and her voice was soft and welcoming. “I want you, Janna. Your pain and your pleasure. A rose, sweet blood-red petals amidst the most treacherous of thorns. Ah-tishoo, ah-tishoo: we all fall down.” She pressed herself against the invisible barrier where the glass once stood and began moving her hips back and forth. “The King has sent his daughter to fetch a pail of water.”

Nonsense, all of it, or at least Jenny had no desire to pierce the veil of Drusilla’s madness in search for deeper meaning. She looked around, desperate for a way to get the vampire off her fire escape. She picked up the telephone on a nearby end table. If she could call Rupert, or Buffy—but even then, would they come? They weren’t exactly happy with her at the—but no, they would come anyway; that’s what they did. That was what made them heroes.

She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. The signal was dead. Of course. It never rains, but it. . . .

Drusilla laughed. “Rain, rain, go away,” she sang. “Come again on Christmas Day. Little Molly wants to play.”

Why couldn’t _Drusilla_ go away, and take all of her nursery rhymes with her? “You can’t come in, you know,” Jenny said, feigning courage. “There’s nothing you can do to me.” She stared the vampire down, unflinching.

“Be in my eyes,” Drusilla said. “Be in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/55284.html#comments)


End file.
